1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horse bits and more particularly pertains to adjustable horse bits which may be adjusted to fit into horses' mouths of various widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of horse bits is known in the prior art. More specifically, horse bits heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling a horse are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an adjustable curb bit is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,493 which utilizes adjustable rein levers. Each lever is formed as a tubular arm and a rod, carrying a rein eye, slidably extensible from the arm and may be secured in a desired position by a collet type lock which is tightened by a lock nut at the end of the arm.
A horse tack bit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,733 in which a tensioning of the reins in one direction will cause a flexion of the bit, thereby turning the head of an animal wearing the bit in the opposite direction of the tension.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,390 which discloses a bridle bit for horses comprising a mouthpiece to be received in the mouth of a horse in which the mouthpiece members move independently of one another, the head stall and cheek piece rotate about their longitudinal axis as a unit relative to the mouthpiece members, and the rein ring members rotate about their longitudinal axis relative to the mouthpiece members and the cheek piece members.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable horse bit which may be adjusted to fit into various widths of horses' mouths.
In this respect, the adjustable horse bit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus which may be adjusted to fit into horses' mouths of differing widths.